In the field of musical instruments used in jazz, concert and marching bands, and in orchestras, particularly those woodwind instruments having reed mouthpieces such as clarinets and saxophones, it is common to provide a cover for the musical instrument mouthpiece. These mouthpiece covers protect the delicate components of the mouthpiece especially the reeds, from damage when the instrument is being handled. Covers also help to keep the mouthpiece clean when the instrument is not in use.
Presently, when the instrument is in use, there is no convenient way to store the mouthpiece cover. The covers are usually thrown back into the musical instrument case, placed in the pockets of the musician or placed on the music stand. This lack of a convenient storage place for the mouthpiece cover presents problems for the musician. When using the instruments for marching bands, or in concert or other show bands, uniform or costume pockets may not be available and instrument cases are typically left behind or back stage. The result is that the mouthpiece covers are not readily convenient when the instrument is not being used and the covers are often misplaced or lost. This results in damaged reeds which must be replaced at increased cost to the musician.
When the covers are left on the music stands used by orchestras, they often interfere with the sheet music and are often knocked to the floor. This may disrupt the musician and the performance. Consequently, a need exist for a convenient method to hold and retain a musical instrument mouthpiece cover so that the cover will be out of the musician's way yet remain readily available to the musician to cover the mouthpiece to protect it from dirt and damage when the instrument is not being used.